cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
LapTrap
| gender = Male programming | species = TURTLE (Turbocharged Ultra-Rugged-Terrain Laptop Equipment) | age = Unknown. Classified Information. | location = San Francisco, California | voiceactor = Dai Jenkins (British) Justin Fletcher (Britsh) }}}}LapTrap is a personified computer who is a member of the ClueFinders. He is a turbo TURTLE (Turbocharged Ultra-Rugged-Terrain Laptop Equipment). Appearance LapTrap has a yellow, cuboid-like body. In earlier games, his body had a rounder appearance, but in later games, it became more box-like. In most games, he is depicted with yellow pupils and dark yellow eyebrows, though in ClueFinders 4th Grade, he was depicted with black pupils, green irises, and black eyebrows, and in some of the later games, he is depicted with black pupils and no irises. He has a light yellow shell-like casing on his back. When opened, it reveals a computer screen which displays a menu that allows access to various features. In most games, LapTrap's computer screen is green, though it has occasionally been depicted as mostly black (Math Adventures) or blue (Mystery Mansion Arcade). Personality LapTrap constantly wants to avoid danger and mysteries, and he makes quips about the situations that he and the other ClueFinders are thrown into. Nonetheless, he is very loyal to the other ClueFinders and always accompanies them on their journeys despite his misgivings. Occasionally, he displays a more relaxed, optimistic disposition when there aren't any mysteries to solve. LapTrap takes pride in his abilities, as well as his appearance. As such, he likes to keep himself clean and shows dismay at getting into messy situations. Role in the Games General LapTrap's general role in the games is to provide access to certain features for the player when clicked on. LapTrap usually contains features such as a progress report, level adjustment options, maps, settings information, and profiles for the ClueFinders members. LapTrap also effectively functions as a pause screen and can allow the player to return to the sign-in screen, or exit the game. ''The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures: Mystery of Mathra LapTrap was originally created to assist Dr. Horace Pythagoras. This game marked LapTrap's first meeting with the ClueFinders. After Dr. Pythagoras was mysteriously kidnapped, LapTrap accompanies Joni and Santiago to find the two keys to the Lost City, the locations of which were recorded in LapTrap's files by Dr. Pythagoras. After Dr. Pythagoras is rescued, he decides to give LapTrap to the ClueFinders. The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid LapTrap and the other ClueFinders go to Egypt to help Professor Botch with the opening of a newly discovered tomb. After Professor Botch is kidnapped, LapTrap and the other ClueFinders travel across Egypt in search of a way to find him and thwart the sinister Alistair Loveless. The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures: Secret of the Living Volcano LapTrap first adventures with Joni and Santiago during the first half of the game before they enter the Living Island. After the trio enter it when completing the tasks for both on land and underwater, LapTrap is with Owen and Leslie while Joni and Santiago end up trapped in the chamber where many residents or visitors have been trapped. The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures: The Empire of the Plant People At the beginning of the game, LapTrap is seen enjoying a brief, peaceful moment, and he cheerfully remarks on how quiet it's been lately. He carries out a pitcher of pink lemonade to the ClueFinders, only to discover, to his exasperation, that Joni and Santiago have gone missing and there's trouble afoot. Though apprehensive, he agrees to go along with Owen and Leslie to find their missing friends. [[The ClueFinders Math Adventures Ages 9–12: Mystery in the Himalayas|''The ClueFinders Math Adventures Ages 9–12: Mystery in the Himalayas]] In this game, the ClueFinders make use of a special feature installed onto LapTrap called the Logic Cube, which is used to display and organize data that they collect. In the original release of the game, LapTrap was bestowed with "the wisdom of the village elders", which grants him the ability to see visions of the past related to the quest to find the village's missing treasures. Each time the ClueFinders discuss who might've taken the treasures, LapTrap sees a glimpse into the lives of one of the four main suspects: the Apprentice, Guide, Photographer, and Writer. ''The ClueFinders Reading Adventures Ages 9-12 LapTrap and the other ClueFinders get transported to a far-off planet called Millennia after coming in contact with a mysterious meteor. LapTrap ends up with Joni and Owen as they explore Millennia while trying to rescue Santiago, Leslie, and the entire planet from the evil Malicia. LapTrap reveals that Dr. Pythagoras recently programmed LapTrap to create three mini probes called Littletraps, which are needed to collect ThermaGems and LavaRocks from narrow spaces. After Joni and Owen reach Leslie and Santiago's location, they are confronted by the evil sorceress Malicia, who tries to attack them with the Amulet of Life. Owen uses LapTrap to reflect Malicia's attack back on her, which defeats her. The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit In this game, the ClueFinders show off features of the new updated video phone, which Santiago made with suggestions from all of the other ClueFinders. The feature that LapTrap inspired is LapTrap’s Map Maker, in which the player can create their own custom map. The ClueFinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure! LapTrap, Joni, and Owen are shrunk down and trapped inside the sixth floor of Ultimate Toys. In this game, LapTrap has another Littletrap named Alitrap, who helps Santiago and Leslie. The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade LapTrap reluctantly accompanies the ClueFinders to a foreboding mansion. Each of the kids gets stuck in a trap set up for them, and LapTrap remains the only one who can seemingly move freely throughout the mansion. Throughout the game, LapTrap is present in the control room, and he is also present in each of the other ClueFinders' individual challenges. Other Appearances In the assessment tests that come with some games, LapTrap appears as the testee's guide. He explains how to take the assessment test, and reads off the questions. If the testee gets a question right, LapTrap will congratulate them. Gallery Laptrap sprites.png|LapTrap sprites in "3rd Grade Adventures" and the original release of "Math Adventures" Laptrap_profile.png|LapTrap's profile pythagoras and laptrap.png|LapTrap with Dr. Pythagoras laptrap appears.png|The ClueFinders meet LapTrap for the first time Laptrap_closeup_2.png|A closeup of LapTrap in ''ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures 3rd looking at laptrap.png|Looking at LapTrap in ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures Joni santi laptrap.png|LapTrap with Joni and Santiago laptrap and socrates.png|LapTrap and Socrates in The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures cfmath laptrap.png|LapTrap's screen appearance in The ClueFinders Math Adventures cfmath laptrap vision.png|LapTrap getting a vision, from the original release of ClueFinders Math Adventures 5G_laptrap.png|LapTrap in 5th Grade Adventures 5G laptrap underwater.png|LapTrap exploring underwater laptrap lemonade.png|LapTrap carrying a pitcher of pink lemonade Owen hair.png|Owen using LapTrap's shell for a mirror, to his chagrin. Laptrap with littletrap.png|LapTrap producing a LittleTrap (Reading Adventures) laptrap map maker title.png|LapTrap's Map Maker title screen Adkit map maker.png|LapTrap's Map Maker laptrap treasure.png|LapTrap discovering treasure 6g_assessment_math.png|LapTrap in the "3rd-6th Grade Adventures" assessment test Search_and_solve_assessment.png|LapTrap in the Search and Solve Adventures assessment test laptrap plant empire.png|LapTrap in the Plant Kingdom Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 12.50.23 PM.png|LapTrap wearing Joni's glasses mystery mansion laptrap.png|Looking at LapTrap in The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Artificial intelligence characters Category:ClueFinders Club members Category:3rd Grade Adventures characters Category:4th Grade Adventures characters Category:5th Grade Adventures characters Category:6th Grade Adventures characters Category:Mystery Mansion Arcade characters Category:Math Adventures characters Category:Reading Adventures characters Category:Real World Adventure Kit characters Category:Search and Solve Adventures characters Category:The Incredible Toy Store Adventure characters Category:Recurring characters